Assassin
Assassin can mean multiple things For the profession see Assassin The Assassin is a Support Class focusing on Sneak attacks and Criticals. They are stealthy and deadly accurate with thier attacks which makes them perfect for close encounters. They have the highest critical chance as well as the highest sneak ability. Role The Assassin 'is a Melee Class focusing on high criticals, sneak attacks, and sometimes one hit kills. The Assassin, like the Gunslinger has moderate defence, so they tend to play it safe in battle. They stick to the shadows and attack only when they cannot be seen. It is rare for an Assassin to rush into battle unless they have the upper hand. Among the 12 Classes the Assassin is the only class to go from no spells, to some Arcane spells. Eventually the Assassin can become what is known as the "'Shadow Dancer" a Unique class that can walk through shadows and has an extremely high critical chance as well as evasion score. The key word for Assassins is STEALTH '''as most of thier skill focus on killing the enemy without being seen. They move silently and can become nearly invisible as well as disguise themselves and infiltrate enemy strongholds unnoticed. Equipment '''Weaponry: One Handed Daggers, Exotics or Shortswords. Efficient with Crossbows as well. Assassins are proficient with Daggers '''as well as any One-Handed '''Exotic Weapon of thier choice. Assassins can Dual Wield these types of weapons, and it saves them time by not having to reload them. Any small One-Handed weapon will do as long as it dosent hinder the Assassin's mobility. Armor and Sheilds:Light armor. No shields. Assassins are proficient with light Armor. This armor dosent hinder the Asassins movement, but aslo dosent grant any bonus protection so fatal strikes are to be avoided. Beacuse of the Assains quick movement, the use of shields becomes a problem. Though an Assassin might block an attack, having a shield would slow them down. Class Features *'Razors Edge-'''Assassins Attacks have a high chace of causing '''BLEED' status. *'Sneak Attack-'''The Assassin can preform a sometimes fatal sneak attack on a foe if unnoticed. The Sneak attack is considered a critical attack and does 2X the normal damage. *'Poison-'At will the assassin can craft a vial of poison which can be applied to weapons, poured onto food and drink or thrown into the face of foes. *'Uncanny Dodge-'Being elusive, the assassin has a high probability of dodging incoming attacks. *'Hide in plain Sight-'The Assassin tucks into themselves making it virtually impossible to be seen. This only works in normal lighting and if the Assassin stays completely still. *'Coup De Grace-'If the assassin lands a blow that leaves the enemy within less that 5 Stamina the assassin can finish them off with a special manuever. chance of fail. *'Disguise-'A master of disguise, the Assassin can trick foes by dressing, acting, and speaking as if they were one of thier own. Does not work on Creatures. *'Cats Grace-'The Assassin is able to keep thier balance on even the most perilous of ledges. *'Fox's Cunning-'The Assassin is incredibly smart and Intuitive giving them a' +4 to Charisma and '''Inteligence *'Undetectible Alighnment-'''The Assassin is capable of hiding thier alighnment from either the' Divine or the Chaotic.' *'Pass without Trace-'When the Assassin '''Flees' they leave no trail behind, so followers cannot persue. *'Decietful-'''The Assassinn is very skilled at Lying and can decieve almost anyone. *'Initiative-'If the Assassin is the only of its class type in battle it will always attack first. *'Uncanny Accuracy-'The Asassin almost never misses when attacking. *'Allure-'People are temped by the dangerous life of the Assassin and gravitate to this type of character. Prestige Classes '''Slayer' Prerequisites *'Assassin Level 20' *'Skill:Vendetta' *'Feat:Exotic Weapon proficiency' *'Weapon:Katana' ShadowDancer Prerequisites *'Assassin Level 20' *'Skill:Shadow Step' *'Weapon:Dagger' The Shadow Dancer Notable Assassins *Ivy *Libra *